Course Glossary
A little about structure: this is a glossary. In order for it to be useful for looking up terms, it has to have some sort of structure. Traditionally, dictionaries and glossaries are arranged in alphabetical order and contain short definitions. Sign each of your terms individually. (By sign, I mean that you should use the next-to-the-last icon button above the edit box to put your date and time stamp in.) Also, put the word you are defining in boldface (use the edit buttons above). Don't add cross-references (see also) unless you also add the cross-referenced term and its definition elsewhere. When you cite your sources, give the complete URL or full APA citation for a print source. ---- Blogs Functioning as an online newsletter, blogs can be written by one person or a group of contributors. Entries contain commentary and links to other Web sites, and images as well as a search facility may also be included. A blog with video clip entries instead of text is a "video Weblog" (see vlog). - Michael BJ Although some blogs invite feedback and comments from visitors, Internet newsgroup discussions, which started long before the Web, tend to be more question-and-answer oriented (see newsgroup). See also cyberjournal. - Michael BJ Software and Services Blogs took off in 1999 after blog development applications such as Pitas, Blogger and GrokSoup were released. The template-based software made it easy to create an online blog and continuously add entries without having to write the pages in HTML. Blog hosting services make it even easier to create a blog. All the development is done through the browser, and no software downloads are required. - Michael BJ Sites that Index Blogs By the end of 2005, there were more than 20 million blogs, and there are sites that track and index them (visit www.technorati.com and http://blogsearch.google.com). - Michael BJ The News Feed Many blog sites offer an RSS or Atom syndication feed that provides headlines of their latest entries along with URLs to the content (see syndication feed). Search the Blogosphere After the 9/11 attacks in New York, blogs were used to convey information, thoughts and feelings faster than any previous method. On controversial issues as well as mainstream subjects, blogs can quickly reach people around the world. The "blogosphere," which is the world of blogs, has become such a forum for public expression that it is being routinely crawled for reactions and opinions about products, politics and issues of all kinds. See crawler, blogrolling, blognosing, blogorrhea, blogger, War blog and dooced. techweb Controlled Vocabulary- Pre-determined words or phrases used for searching databases as "a means of controlling or standardizing the many variations in terminology to provide consistency." Information retrieved from Washington State University Library --Melanie 03:33, 4 February 2006 "Filewipe" A security measure when selling, giving away or retiring a computer. A file wipe completely erases the data from the hard disk. Deleting Does Not Erase When a file is deleted in an application or file manager, only the file name in the directory is marked as deleted. The data still reside in the disk sectors until overwritten by new data by the same or some other application. In the meantime, if somebody wanted the file badly enough, it can be reconstructed from the sector data. Wipe Means Write Wiping the hard disk means actually erasing the data in the disk sectors. For maximum security, experts claim that random data should be written into the sectors several times, because forensic analysis can detect the previous magnetic residue if the magnetic bits are overwritten only once. In addition, caches such as the recycle bin and trash can are also cleared. See wipe. Discourse communities – groups of people who communicate by shared assumptions, cultural cues and values. Retrieved From: WSU Library --DerrickC 01:50, 9 February 2006 (UTC) Graphical Information can be pictures, drawings, maps, diagrams, 3-D models, charts, or any of those combinations. One of my favorite websites is the 3-D Twirler at http://www.www.nga.gov/kids/zone/3dtwirler.htm. You can create 3-D shapes and change the point of view, add colors, patterns, make it transparent, etc. Multimedia/Hypermedia Information is a combination of several types of information. It can include video. I found a website that showed its customers the ride of several roller coasters that they offered at the theme park. Check it out at Parc Asterix. (--Nathalie 19:56, 8 February 2006 (UTC)http://www.wsulibs.wsu.edu/electric/trainingmods/interactivetexts/types.htm) --Nathalie 19:28, 8 February 2006 (UTC)Wikipedia is an encyclopedia written by individuals. Information can be edited, added, deleted or changed by anyone. The inventors of Wikipedia are Jim Wales and Larry Sanger. The question about Wikipedia is how accurate and/or biased is the information (Charles Allen, Tennessee Libraries, vol. 55, no. 4). Gatekeeping function is the control of what gets published according to their view of what is valuable or appropriate to their discipline or sub-discipline at the time. This information was obtained from Washington State University Library. Kim 00:03, 10 February 2006 (UTC)]] Invisible College: a network or web of informal communication among individuals with similar interests. It contrasts with the more formal ways that scholars use for obtaining information, such as doing literature reviews in libraries. The invisible college lacks formal organizational structure, and formality in its method of communication. "Invisibility" describes a component of its very existence. http://www.wsulibs.wsu.edu/electric/trainingmods/gened300/academic_disciplines/discourse.htm. --Gil Johnson 18:28, 10 February 2006 (UTC)